ifunny_destroyersfandomcom-20200214-history
Sith
The Order of the Sith Lords, or the Sith Order, or just the Sith '''(mistakenly called '''Order of the Shit)''' '''are a religious fraternal organization led by Sheev Palpatine under the guise of Darth Sidious. Initially, the organization could only have 2 members at one point - a master, and an apprentice. When the apprentice eventually kills the master, they will become the master and must find a new apprentice to train. Overview Foundation The Sith were founded thousands of years ago by the first Sith Lord, Darth Jar Jar. He founded the group to study the darkness within the CLABSOS that caused evil entities to exist such as Sab "In" Yibab. However, after a few thousand years of leading the group, Jar Jar's apprentice, Darth Idon'tknow killed him. Darth Idon'tknow ruled for a day until his apprentice, Darth Bane killed him. Darth Bane then killed the entire rest of the Sith except for one other Sith Lord, which he named his apprentice and eventual heir. From there, the master and apprentice created the Rule of Two, which stated that their could be only two Sith Lords at a time, a master to embody power, and an apprentice to crave power. Rule of Two The Rule of Two stated that there can only be two Sith Lords at a time, the master to train the apprentice. This is so that the apprentice would eventually overpower the master, and usurp him as the leader of the Sith. The master would then find a new apprentice to teach until the apprentice would overthrow that master. This would repeat until the Sith were in control of the Universe, leading to an ultra-powerful Sith Lord who would control everything and bring the Sith to power. Plageuis and Sidious Eventually, the Rule of Two led to Darth Plageuis (the master) and Darth Sidious (the apprentice). At some point, Sidious killed his master, Plageuis, and immediately used his sperm to create Snoke, a horrible abomination that was meant to serve as his next apprentice. However, he immediately killed his creation, viewing him as a "waste of time" and an "ultimately pointless character". Sidious then went on to abandon the Rule of Two for the Sith as a whole, instead applying it to the leadership of the Sith being limited to two at a time. Sidious' Rule and all the other shit i'll put in later because im too lazy to do it rn WIP Sidious' Return Sidious was revived for a second time, and proceeded to take back control of the Sith from Fake Palpatine. He then began building an army of Sith warriors loyal to only him in order to enact his revenge against Fortnitia and fight the Fourth Great Fortnite War against the New Fortnitian Republic. List of Sith * Darth Jar Jar - The first ever Sith Lord and founder of the Sith. * Darth Idon'tknow - The direct apprentice of Jar Jar who killed his master. * Darth Bane - The apprentice of Idon'tknow. Also the co-creator of the Rule of Two. * Unidentified Sith - The apprentice of Darth Bane who co-created the Rule of Two. * Unidentified master of Darth Tenebrous * Darth Tenebrous - The master of Darth Plageuis. * Darth Plageuis - The master of Darth Sidious, and the last master to follow the original Rule of Two. * Darth Sidious - The Sith responsible for creating the new Rule of Two, founding the SnowySnowEmpire and nearly ending the Destroyers. He is also the third anti-Destroyer, and one of the most dangerous threats the Destroyers have ever faced. Current leader of the Sith. * Snoke - First apprentice as well as technical son of Sidious before Sidious immediately killed him. * Darth Maul - The second apprentice of Sidious, who left the Sith and ran a Burger King in Wisconsin. * Darth Tyranus - The third apprentice of Sidious, who was killed by Brody Foxx in a lightsaber duel. * Darth Vader - The fourth apprentice of Sidious, who Sidious fired due to incompetence. Currently happily working at a Target as a cashier. * Darth Blight - The fifth apprentice of Sidious who was also fired for incompetence. Currently a Destroyer who has renounced the Sith. * Darth Happy - The sixth apprentice of Sidious, who Sidious later replaced with his final apprentice. Still secretly kept the name of Darth Happy and considered himself to be the true heir to the Sith until he was killed and later revived, renouncing the Sith. Died once again in his sleep. * Darth Retardious - The seventh and final apprentice of Sidious in the Rule of Two, who was killed by Darth Happy in response to his replacement. Was revived from the dead and initially renounced the Sith before rejoining under the guidance of Sidious, who no longer had apprentices. * Darth Fakeass - An impostor of Sidious who ruled the Sith as Darth Sidious until the real one returned. Was renamed Darth Fakeass by the real Sidious and now works for him. * Darth Sanchez - A self-proclaimed apprentice of Sidious who is currently working for the new Sith Order. Double agent for Sab Yibab. * Darth Fartius - A Sith lord who farts alot. * Darth Intoxicus - A member who is totally not a double agent for the Union of Nikolai Belinskis. Constantly intoxicated to the point of alcohol poisoning in an average person. Category:Antagonists Category:Religion Category:Organizations Category:SnowySnowVille